User talk:Rigel Kent
hiya and welcome to the wiki! thanks for all the great edits and expanding, and it's great you fixed up the characters infobox too, learning how to make it so unused fields didn't display had been on my to-do list for ages. have you been playing pso2? so far i haven't gotten into it even though i live here in japan. thanks to the info you posted i hope to get into it soon though. actually i was thinking of updating the top of the front page to make it a bit more of a celebration for the release of the new game, and to make access to pso2 content easier for users. if you have any ideas please go right ahead and make the changes, i'll be interested to see what you come up with. re the techniques pages, what do you thnk about format? personally i don't think making one page for each technique is very useful, since the techniques vary greatly among games and series in the franchise (though it might be relevant to have a 'history' section for each tech), and it clutters each page with information that's not about the game the user is looking for information on. older games have their technique info on the game page, and when that section gets large enough it splits off into it's own page - eg "techniques in phantasy star 4". what do you think about technique info for the more recent games? is a single page for all techs (which would also allow easy comparisons) enough? or a page for each tech group (eg barta, gibarts and rabarta all on one page)? a page for each individual tech? let me know what you think. Sato au (talk) 00:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I'm playing PSO2. I'm still a newbie newman ranger/force on ship 2, just got to the volcano caves normal. I heard there's an English speaking community there, but I haven't seen any other English speakers yet. :Yeah, now that I've expanded a few technique articles, it's becoming clear that every technique in each game will eventually need its own article. I've left many games out (the ones I haven't played personally), and barely scratched the surface on the games I included. :So there's definitely enough information about, for example, just Grants (Phantasy Star Online) to fill a whole page separate from Grants (Phantasy Star Online 2), Tsu (Phantasy Star IV) and so on. The current pages, Grants for example, are still useful because the techniques have important similarities between games. But they could be pruned down to summary or disambiguation pages as each game's version is split off from the main article. Parent articles like Technique (Phantasy Star Online 2), Technique (Phantasy Star IV) would also be helpful. Merging articles on techniques in the same elemental group and the same game is a possibility, but I'd like to see how big the individual technique articles get first. Rigel Kent (talk) 00:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'll start spinning off the PSO and PSO2 versions of techniques. Those articles have the most potential to get too huge for a combined page. The techniques in the original Phantasy Star games aren't too crazy, yet. Rigel Kent (talk) 00:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hi again. i have to say i agree with you on the technique pages after seeing how a few you've done have turned out. having a single page for the technique from an inter-game perspective (and with no game template at the bottom), branching off into more descriptive articles for each tech as a part of the game it belongs to really works. it provides all the information without the potential of confusing people who might be unfamiliar with the whole series, and start wondering wtf rolf is when trying to cast zan in PS4, for example. i think most people will be accessing tech pages via links or the template in each game page, so there's probably not much reason to make the inter-game tech pages much more than disambiguation pages. i have to say i really love how the aiedo has been done. the idea of putting little character images to show who can use what, and keeping the colour scheme of the template really works well. i'll definitely encourage all others to follow this format with other location pages. when i get some time i'll do the same with the PS1 and PS2 town pages. on the subject of locations, i'm thinking we need to split some location pages up into their applicable games, keeping one as a disambiguation, like with the technique pages. piata is a good example. the twons of piata share the same name and have a history, but are essentially completely different places. the info about PS2 piata isn't relevant to someone playing PS4 and just gets in the way. sorry for the long post, just one last thing, please be a little careful about over categorizing. the game templates already allow easy single-click navigation between locations. i have had to clean up after over-zealous contributors in the past who like to stick every page into multiple categories, which added no useful information and just cluttered categories making it harder for users to find the page they want. Sato au (talk) 01:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) would you mind uploading a screenshot of the start scren for PSO2? i'd do it myself but i haven't installed it yet, and all my web searches only turn up alpha or beta test versions. Sato au (talk) 02:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Here you go: File:Pso2 title.jpg Rigel Kent (talk) 04:08, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::niiice! and named according to the pre-established format even, gz dude tyvm. ::btw i was thinking of updating the wiki logo (top left corner mini-banner thing) with a character from pso2, to replace the karen image we have there now. it'd be good to have the new game represented, and the psu series already has its piece of the logo in the font used. if you're interested in making that input, upload a picture of any size, bigger is better because i have to resize very carefully to maintain the correct appearance at the low-res allowed for the logo, and let me know. likewise if you have something to replace the background left and right borders for screens wider than the page. ::Sato au (talk) 07:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) just an fyi since you're getting seriously involved with a lot of awesome ps4 edits, the motavia and dezoris pages still need some third millenium info. Sato au (talk) 03:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) hey just wondering what program you used to do the transparency on the .png icons? Sato au (talk) 01:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a Linux, so I use GIMP for sprite editing. It's free and open source. I'll post the sprite editing tricks I've learned in the Project namespace: Phantasy Star Wiki:Sprite editing. Rigel Kent (talk) 04:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::yeah i've tried using gimp too but found it to be annoying to use, having to mess around adding a transparent layer. i had a program for doing gifs and transparency was just a selectable colour so it was really simple, but then you don't get enough colours with gif. Sato au (talk) 23:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Makes sense. A GIF only editor can make transparency easy since GIF supports only 0% or 100% transparency (no alpha channel). I worked on an easier method for transparency in GIMP, I found it's very easy for simple backgrounds like Phantasy Star II battles, maybe give it a try? Rigel Kent (talk) 13:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) main page thanks for adding the template. no time at all these days, though i still lurk about. i moved the gaming links to the left of the template since it wasn't a whole page width, which gives us less scrolling. Sato au (talk) 02:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) COPPA Have to amend what I originally wrote, unfortunately. While the newest game is indeed 15+, I've been informed that other games in the franchise that are on the site are tailored to 10+; the cut-off according to the new mandate is 13, so that's why the anon edits were disabled. Raylan13 (talk) 19:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC)